


She CAN'T be...........CAKE!!!

by Lexicon3000



Series: Multiversal Gaps [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry XD, everything is cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexicon3000/pseuds/Lexicon3000
Summary: You decide to have a mini date night with Sans, and cook dinner together.But it goes wrong.SO VERY WRONG-Just at the drop of a knife.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Cake, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Multiversal Gaps [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	She CAN'T be...........CAKE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY.
> 
> So I finally mustered up the courage to rip words out of my ass to write this, and I'm not sure if it's actually good or not. If it's not up to par feel free to copy my idea and make it better in your own words(PLEASE I wanna see it!).
> 
> For some reason I imagine the "Run" vine after Reader ends up being cake XD
> 
> I don't think I'm good at comedy, because it feels a bit flat. *le tear*
> 
> 1\. Feel free to steal my ideas and write something of your own, then message me so I can read it!  
> 2\. Comments make me write more  
> 3\. Kudos are appreciated greatly  
> 4\. Telling me to go faster will make me go slower out of spite  
> 5\. If you have plot suggestions or any sort of ideas I would be happy to look them over(no promises that i'll use them though, so make 'em good!~)  
> 6\. Updates are random depending on my mood and my home situation/plans for each day

Your eyes snapped open to reveal the same bare ceiling of Sans’ room. He was snoring softly next to you, cuddled up to your side snugly. You smiled wistfully, hoping his dreams were peaceful like his expression portrayed. You had to get up for work, so you reluctantly slipped off the mattress and out of Sans’ grasp. He mumbled a bit with his deep baritone voice before settling back into sleep. You sigh in relief and get up for the day. 

It had always been hard to earn his trust. At the start of your relationship it was rocky and there were constant threats of breaking up or just leaving. He had a grudge against humans that went deeper than the mariana trench, and you had to fix it. Just enough for you to get along. Of course, it helped that you were a Perseverance soul, so you stuck around long enough to learn why he felt that way, and how to help. It was smoother from then on when he admitted to the resets, and the fear of powerful mages. He had a fear of reality as well, a deep rooted nervousness that everything wasn’t real. He tended to joke about it way too much. 

You sweated nervously as he started joking about the recent meme fad.    
“everything is cake huh?” He chuckled, but you just felt a sinking feeling. 

You were not cake. There was no way. RIGHT??

You spent the entire week after that questioning your reality. 

~

You got home from work feeling worn down, but not enough to just go to bed. You had to make dinner with your bae tonight. Specifically you and Sans. He was sleeping on the couch from what you could see, snoring softly. His face was relaxed, one arm sprawled over the side of the couch and the other wrapped over his chest. You slowly approached, lightly brushing his phalanges. “Babe, we have to make dinner tonight.” You say softly, and he flutters his sockets open, his smile growing large.    
“heh, just can’t wait huh?” You laugh,    
“What can I say, I like spending time with you after a hard work day.” He grins at you, then slowly gets up.    
“well, better not waste time then.” as if he wasn’t the one sleeping. 

You snort in amusement before pulling off your work apron and hanging it on the tree rack near the door. You dropped your bag by the couch and trailed after Sans and into the kitchen.    
“so what are we making tonight?” Sans asks you, shoving his hands in his pockets nonchalantly and leaning against the counter as his eye lights settle on your face. You hum in thought, before an idea rises to the surface.    
“What about sandwiches? Like the ones that have grilled bread and cheesy insides with lettuce, tomatoes and all kinds of condiments?” You offer, getting excited. Sans grins cheekily at you,    
“sounds  _ cheesy _ , i like it.” You snort in amusement, then grab the tomatoes.    
“I can cut up the middle ingredients if you’ll toast the bread?” You semi-ask him, and he gives you a look that says,  _ why the question? I’m gonna do it.  _ You smile and turn to the fridge, taking out lettuce bunches, tomatoes, meat slices, and cheese. A simple but delicious meal. Perfect! You felt your mood lifting as you picked a cutting knife and positioned the ingredients on the cutting board. The kitchen got a little hotter as Sans began preparing the bread, which wafted through the room pleasantly. However, your hands started to get sweaty, whether it was nervousness or the heat you weren’t sure. 

Your hand slipped. 

The knife slid through your pointer finger, cleanly down to the board. No bone to hit, nothing. A couple rainbow crumbs spilled out but there was no blood to be seen. 

Sans whipped his skull around, sockets going dark. 

There was a couple moments before he teleported over to you, fearing the worst, before there was once again  _ another  _ awkward pause. 

.

.

.

.

.

You still hadn’t said anything. You just stared. You hadn’t moved either, but when Sans finally took the knife from your frozen hand you snapped out of it.    
“OH SHIT!” You panicked, bringing the finger closer so you could examine the damage. Sans was sweating magic blue bullets, trying to calm you down as your mind short circuited.    
  
  
“I’M CAKE!”

~

  
  


Sans had found this day to be fairly relaxing. 

What he did NOT expect was for something so insane, to be true. 

His girlfriend cutting off a part of her finger got his attention  _ real  _ quick. But he couldn’t believe his eye sockets. Where there should have been blood, muscle, and definitely bone was rainbow colored cake layers, some pieces crumbling off from being cut. He had no words. 

“u-uhhh babe calm down-”   
“I AM CALM-”   
“you are definitely not calm-”

“I’M CAKE SANS WHAT THE ActuaL fuCK.”   
“oh god oh god oh god oh god-”

  
  
  


The End!~

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANKS BYE


End file.
